Guardian Angel
by Zero Kiryu 23
Summary: Loosely based off of Twilight, but a whole new story with new characters, a new perspective, and a new mythical being.
1. Family Ties

Guardian Angel

Prolouge

Was it really so hard for me to accept the truth?

Did it have to be so hard? Did it have to be so _difficult_?

I didn't want to. But this…This was all too real.

And I didn't want to accept reality. _This couldn't be happening,_ my mind desperately told me. _This was impossible…_

But was it really?

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

CHAPTER ONE; Family Ties

I sighed. This was one of _those_ days. Those days where you're expecting something good to happen-and that good thing got completely destroyed by a severely negative object.

Yeah, it was one of those days.

I ignored my sister's rambling about how some idiot had scratched her brand new car. When Stephanie Kelly gets one of those rare irritated moments-or angry moments, for that matter-she would go on for hours on her "issues". It would take forever for her to calm down; and most of it was spent venting off steam and glaring at who she was talking to.

And currently, that was me.

"David, are you even _listening?!_ This is important! Michael'll kill me if he finds out that…" Her voice went on and on, but my mind was done paying attention.

I got up from the white couch and strode away from her and up the stairs. My family was so…weird. Well, then again, they weren't technically my family. I was adopted, like Stephanie, Rachel, Richard , and Robert. Michael and Samantha Kelly were my "parents". We lived just off the main part of town; more or less outside stuck in the middle of forest, where Michael went about clearing trails and examining wildlife.

Michael, or Dad I guess, is the most environmental-friendly person ever. He does everything possible in our little plot of land (with a bunch of forest) to take care of the various wildlife hanging about. The squirrels, some deer, the ants, the birds-every single one of them was taken care of and cared for. He puts out bird food, deer food, squirrel food, ant food-almost every single type of animal food out there and he dumps it all on the forest life. And then his obsession over the trees was downright awkward; seeing him run outside, sit next to a tree and start talking to it was embarrassing on the most part. He's a very loving and caring guy; one of the people you'd expect to donate tons of blood or money for the general public. Dad is like real dad-a person you can count on. With his forest-green eyes, tall, lean build and with the ruffled brown hair, he's like a hiker fresh from the woods. And counting his adventurous and handsome face, everyone liked him.

Mom-or Samantha-adored Michael. She's been trying to become all "green and eco" but apparently, the forest doesn't like her as much as it loves Dad. The squirrels and birds often attacked her the moment she set foot in the forest boundary-so Mom stayed clear of the forest most of the time. She had nice golden hair flowing down to her neck, a figure that anyone would want to have, and the bright blue eyes also had some kind of energy and spark to them. She too, was beautiful, and considering the clothes that she makes for us and charity, Mom was pretty cool.

Stephanie was the one you could usually count on to support you-always so nice and kind and caring. It was like she was a walking, talking, physical impression of the word "kind". However, except for now, was one of those few times where she'd be pushed over the edge and she'd have an explosion of temper. Other than that, she was totally giving and hippie-all "peace" and no "violence". Her hazel eyes were often shining with hope that mankind would learn to be "peaceful". Stephanie's tiny-she only comes up to my elbow-but she makes up for it by being the top runner for the school's track team. People would guess she's around seventeen. She was also Robert's girlfriend-which was a bit awkward...

Robert, of course, is Stephanie's long-term boyfriend; together for at least a couple of years. Total jock, handsome, and cool. He's actually pretty nice to everyone and usually follows Stephanie around, doing all that hippie crap with her. Nice, soft green eyes and fit body; one of the guys you expect to be a model or something…And his sense of humor is pretty good too. Around eighteen or nineteen, I suppose.

Rachel was extremely shy around other people than her family-she was often hiding in her room, tinkering on some kind of new tech she was making. Often she would come out of her room and come back with arms full of new gadgets and tools. She was always hunched over her work table, drawing out some new blueprint or working on another new invention. Her room was cluttered with wires and mechanical workings, and her short, bronze hair was often messed up and frayed from the multiple experiments she did with wires and electrical fuses. She too was short like Stephanie-whom she was best friends with-but her intellect's size covered up her physical size. Maybe seventeen or eighteen...Rachel barely ever got angry, unless it counted you messing around with her inventions; she'd throw the most biggest fit ever-brown eyes blazing with fury-and chase you from the house. And to be more bizarre, she was Richard's girlfriend.

Richard was almost exactly like Rachel-almost total-hermit; but he hangs out with electrical devices instead of objects. He is usually found on a computer or cell phone, downloading something or texting or posting on forums. Richard was the complete Internet Techno Geek in the house-ask him something about World of Warcraft and he would instantly tell you the answer and go on for a hours about magic and spells. He had on black, rectangular glasses most of the time (from staring at the computer screen for too long) and was lean, but not muscular and not fit for athletic work. His black eyes usually are seen boring into MySpace or Facebook. One would suppose he's around seventeen or eighteen.

Myself? How would I explain myself when I really don't even know my own personality? When will I ever find myself among this crowd of humans?

Oh, right. I forgot to say something.

My family? Yeah, we're all Angels.


	2. Angels Are Among Us

Chapter 2; Angels are Among Us

Angels. Magical. Justice. Wings.

The first things you think of when you hear the word "Angel".

Well, you know what? My family isn't magical, and it certainly isn't full of justice.

Every single one of us-we've committed a serious crime in the Angel world, and we've been banished to live among humans…forever. Robert, Richard, Stephanie, Rachel, Michael and Samantha-we've all done something really horrible. So horrible, we swore we would never mention it again. Ever.

Banished.

Rejected.

All of us, sent together, to wander the human world for the rest of our infinite lives. Forever…

And I would never fit in. _We_ would never fit in-destined to be rejected, and alone.

And the thing is…I wanted to find myself, to find who I was, so badly-but I could never ask anyone else for help. I felt it everyday-this huge gaping black hole inside me, existing but always nothing. The pain of being separated by your own kind and the feel of despair clawed the inside of me everyday.

I would never find myself.

I hoped so badly to find out who I was, and why I existed. I wanted a reason to exist; unlike my other siblings and my parents, I didn't have a hobby to devote my indefinite life to.

You would never expect me to be one of those "lost" people. Golden, ruffled hair, six foot nine, bright blue eyes, totally lean and fit body. Angels, themselves, were always beautiful and handsome, fit and muscular due to our closeness to a god-like state. But it still wasn't what I wanted…

And today wasn't the day I was going to instantly find myself. Maybe tomorrow, at our new school. Maybe Stephanie will calm down by then to give her siblings a ride in her new Hybrid. Also, considering the fact that she would have to try out again to make captain of the Track team would definitely push her over the edge. Michael thought it had been time to start off with a new beginning; so we ended up moving over to a nice little town called "Colleyville" and enrolling in "Colleyville Heritage High School". Four seventeen-year olds (or what looked like it) going into a brand new high school. Fun.

A new beginning. Perhaps things will get better at a brand new place. Start off with a clean slate at new human social place. I've lived long enough-about eighty years-to know almost everything they taught at these "schools". Meh-we had to fit in with the humans, and fitting in counted having an education of recent times.

School…I hadn't been to one in forever, since our last "home" had been in the plains of Africa, where there had been virtually nothing but dead plants, animals, and the sun. Pretty boring there, even if an Angel's life source comes from the sun…

I ignored Stephanie's shouts of irritation as I climbed up the stairs. I didn't have time for her ramblings today-I had to get ready for whatever tomorrow had in store for me.

And whatever it was, I would be ready. I was sure I could handle whatever the humans threw at me.

How absolutely wrong I was.


	3. First Day

_Hey, thanks to all who are reading my crappy little story .XD Well, this chapter's longer than the last one, so, be excited. _

_-Zero Kiryu 23  
_

Chapter 3: First Day

I rolled my eyes at my sisters' bickering over who really owned the Hybrid; Stephanie had claimed it as hers but Rachel had added in her own tech into it and demanded that it be hers. Ah, the bond of siblinghood. They were completely going at each other; when you added in Stephanie's irritation from yesterday and Rachel's overprotection of her gadgets, this was a war happening in our garage.

"OH MY GOD STEPHANIE, FOR THE LAST TIME, I UPGRADED THIS CAR INTO A HIGH-TECH PIECE OF TECH, AND SO I'M TO ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO WORK IT," Rachel shouted angrily at Stephanie across the top of the car.

"NO IT ISN'T RACHEL! I WAS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY _BOUGHT_ THE CAR, SO I'M THE LEGAL OWNER OF THIS PIECE OF JUNK!" Stephanie yelled, bringing her fist down onto the top of the Hybrid, her face red from shouting for so long.

I checked my watch; we barely had time to get to school if we wanted to get there in time to do some exploring. I considered just grabbing the Hybrid keys on the hood of the car, but then turned and picked up my helmet. Richard and Robert gave me the usual "where do you think you're going?!" look as I chose an easy escape route to free myself from my sisters' arguing.

I put on my helmet and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle. It was pretty nice, I had to admit-all black and shiny and pointy and quick-looking. Just a Honda '08 CBR1000RR, in Car Speak.

Meh. I preferred flying rather than driving; one, Michael had a complete panic-attack when he saw cars polluting the precious Earth; and two, feeling my wings simply spread out and feel the wind pass through my hair…Nothing was better than flying. I wished that I could've flown to school-but obviously a human glancing up and seeing a guy with wings flying through the air might look a bit awkward.

I pulled myself over the motorcycle, jammed the keys into the ignition, waved goodbye to my brothers (who were standing there, outraged that I was leaving them alone with the girls) and then zoomed off. I loved my siblings like any other person, but occasionally I'd fly off and get some relaxation.

I quickly pulled the cycle through the gates to our "piece of forest-y land" and joined the various other cars on the highway. I picked up the speed and was eventually sliding and slipping through the spaces between cars. I snorted-even through the helmet, I could smell the gasoline exhaust spilling out. No wonder Michael was environmental…

Eventually, I managed to cram and slowly maneuver the motorcycle through a line of cars leading to Colleyville Heritage High School; I received a couple fingers in return. Dumb humans, I thought wryly as I drove in a quick spurt so as to get ahead of an SUV and received a loud curse as I did.

I nearly growled in frustration-couldn't the humans move any faster?! I was going to become late to my first class…On my first day of school. How pitiful.

I glanced up and found a great parking spot. I gritted my teeth and moved as quickly as possible through the throng of honking cars. Almost there…

And God damn it, a silver Hybrid (that I didn't know) quickly pulled into it.

I nearly shouted out in frustration-who the hell stole my parking spot?! _Who the frigging hell stole my parking spot?!_

I passed the car and looked through the back window and caught a glance of two dark brown eyes staring back at me in the mirror. My eyes narrowed-I was _so_ going to pummel the crap out of that person. Ad who the hell was that person anyways? Gargh, I had to find out. My frigging parking spot…

I wasted another five minutes fuming and searching for a free parking spot-eventually, I saw my sisters' Hybrid pull in to the heavy chain of loud cars. Why was I mad though? I considered this for a few seconds. It was only a parking spot…Huh. Must be some kind of "men" issues for this generation of teenagers.

I finally managed to grab a parking spot. God, that took forever-I took a mental note to come here earlier.

I took off my helmet, placed it in a compartment in my motorcycle, and then quickly dodged a couple of cars, so as to get to the sidewalk and head up to the office, where I'd get my schedule and then move on to those retarded classes that taught nothing whatsoever that was actually interesting.

()

After a good twenty minutes of waiting for the office lady to rummage through heaps of unorganized files, my siblings and I managed to grab our schedules and head to our first class. Richard and Robert left for Biology, while Stephanie and Rachel (still bickering) headed to Trigonometry, little nerds they were.

I headed to English, my eyes examining the little map I had been given, along with all my other junk needed for school. I opened the door and heard the teacher abruptly stop talking and turn to face me.

"Huh. You must be the new kid, David Kelly," he said gruffly, checking my schedule and my stuff. "Well, go sit over there, next to Nguyen. By the way, I'm Mr. Donovan, ya hear?" He grumbled an unintelligible response and resumed talking about some dead guy's poems.

I turned and saw "Nguyen".

The most mysterious feeling suddenly turned through me-like some kind of light-beam or something, just from looking at that girl's dark brown eyes. Obviously, she was the girl who owned that Hybrid which stole my spot…But that didn't matter anymore. Something about her attracted my full attention.

I strode through the aisle and set down my stuff next to her. She glanced up at me and I gained a full view of her face.

At first, her expression was surprised, and for a split second we were both staring at each other's eyes. The exact same feeling went through me again-that kind of _light_ feeling. I had to admit, she was extremely beautiful; the way her black hair shone in the sunlight from the window, the way she turned away, almost embarrassed…

I quickly sat down but spent the whole entire period staring at her from the corner of my eye. My brain would record today's lesson; there was no need to pay attention.

She turned and glanced at me a couple times, but then quickly looked away when she caught me staring at her. Wow, she _really_ was beautiful…And obviously intelligent from the way her hand quickly sped across her notebook, scrawling down notes. Her eyes-dark brown, were extremely bright. I couldn't help but notice every single detail of her, the way her bracelet kept on sliding down her arm, the way her necklace shifted every time she moved, the way her teeth bit down on her lips when she was confused about some fact or figure. Wow…

My mind was suddenly brought to the present when I heard the teacher-Mr. Donovan-ask me a question. I reluctantly turned away from her and told the correct answer. As I turned, I managed to catch the name on the edge of her notebook.

Alex Nguyen.


	4. Caught

Chapter 4; Caught

Her name stuck with me for the whole entire day.

I didn't understand-why was she, her face, her name, branded into my memory? Why was I always concentrating on her?

It's been at least a month now, and I haven't done anything-yet.

Every time I see her I get that feeling-the feeling of light. I watched her, every single day, in class, in the hallways, in her Hybrid; she was always so beautiful. The way the sun shone on her hair, the way she spoke when she answered a question-it was all so entrancing.

A few days after my first encounter with her, I tried asking my family on what they thought was happening.

Stephanie had said, "Aw! You have a crush on someo-," She didn't complete her sentence because by then, I had left.

Rachel had said, "Are you sure you don't actually like, like this gi-," She didn't finish her sentence either.

Robert had said, "Dude, I think you have a crush, man," he chuckled. "You like her!" I had automatically rejected that statement and strode away, cheeks red.

Richard had said, "Well, I'm pretty sure you lik-," I turned around and walked away before he could finish.

Samantha had said, "Do what you think is right," and she had put her hand on my face. "Do what your heart tells you, kiddo," she smiled and then walked away from me.

Michael had said, "You like her," in such a serious voice that for a second, I wondered if this was a new Michael. He grabbed my arm before I could turn my back on him. "Hear me out, David. I felt exactly like you did when I saw Samantha. I know for sure that you like her-don't deny it!" He added as I turned my face away. "You like her, and there's nothing that can stop your love from building. I know this," Michael said, giving a small smile and tapping his head. He released my arm and I pulled away, disturbed.

Was it true? Was I actually developing a kind of "crush" on Alex Nguyen? Was that why I felt so light inside when I saw her? What was wrong with me…?

The next day, I found myself tracking down each of her friends and asking them what her phone number was and where she lived.

Yes, I most likely was developing an obsessive crush-but what was that feeling?! I couldn't figure it out-I felt so happy whenever I saw her, and whenever I was near her, I felt the urge to just turn around and hug her. It took most of my will power to resist doing that.

Yet, everyday I still felt the light, I heard the thoughts in my head, I felt the addiction to be near her all the time…It was like I was the Moon and she was the Earth-I was forced to orbit around her forever.

About three weeks after I first saw Alex, one night I went outside and glanced at my watch-it was ten, so two hours until midnight. I took a couple of deep breaths before starting out on a sprint-I tore off my shirt and let my wings expand and catch the air. The blinding white shone in the night, but it didn't matter.

What exactly was I doing? This was stupid-but I still felt the urge to do this. I had to do this. The idea had planted itself in my mind after I had asked her (clearly scared) friends about where she lived. I couldn't stop the idea from building into a plan, and the plan into a requirement.

The night air was filled with my wing beats, and the moon shone down from the sky. I still couldn't understand why I was becoming so obsessive over Alex Nguyen-was it like that "love at first sight" thing? She was so kind though, from what I could pick up from other people-helpful, but with her own unique personality that enabled her to be popular, but not cheerleader popular.

The next thing I knew, I landed upon a roof of a house.

I had to admit, Alex's house was pretty awesome-white columns standing guard in front of the door, red bricks adorning the outside, and the windows placed in just the right places, the door a pure white. It was pretty cool. The two balconies in the back gave the place a kind of majestic look.

I climbed down from the roof and glanced at a piece of paper-apparently, Alex's balcony was the one on the left. I slipped down from the roof and landed lightly on the balcony. I waited for a few seconds, expecting her to look through the door windows and see me crouching on the balcony.

The cool night wind rustled around me, making the feathers on my wings ruffle and sway. I was so nervous-this whole entire plan could go down the drain in one second if Alex saw me through a window. My hand shook as I pulled out the lock-picking toolset from one of my pockets. I glanced through the door windows and saw that the light was off-apparently, Alex was asleep.

My hand shook violently as I fumbled for the tools. I tried to remember everything Rachel had told me on picking locks, trying to keep myself calm and relaxed. I spent another few valuable seconds jiggling the pick around to open the lock. My hand was shaking so much by now that the pick made loud clanging noises against the lock. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stop panicking. This was going to turn out okay…

After a few more panicked moments, I finally managed to get the lock open. I sighed with relief as I turned the handle and it smoothly turned under my grip. Thank God my strength was controlled-I didn't want to kill the doorknob (I've done it several times before, unfortunately).

I entered Alex's room, pulling the door shut behind me.

I had just enough time to look around-white furniture, blue bed, and a ceiling fan/light. I glanced at the bed and noticed that Alex wasn't in it-then where was she? I did a quick look across the room, panicking, when I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my neck.

Alex's beautiful voice filled my ear.

"_Who the hell are you and what do you want_?"


	5. A Moonlit Stroll

_Hey all you readers out there who are reading my little story! It's nice to know that people actually like this. grins Well, the story of David and Alex goes even deeper as David tells Alex a little of his past and Alex realizes the true meaning of her own life. David even shows a little bit of who he really is...but will Alex accept his bizarre powers or abandon him? Keep on reading, fellow David&Alex readers! Don't forget to review-I'd appreciate any ideas. I'm making this up as I go (lame huh?) but I guess you guys like it. I don't know myself, but keep on R&R. Thanks to all the readers out there who appreciate my story!  
_

-Zero Kiryu 23

Chapter 5; A Midnight Stroll

I felt relief for one second-Alex was okay!

The next second I twisted myself out of her grip and turned to face her. I had completely forgotten to bring another shirt so my chest was bare, and my wings were curled around me.

I watched Alex's expression turn from recognition to shock to fear and then determination-apparently she wanted to decapitate me. I instinctively crouched down and looked up at her, ready for whatever move she made.

She dashed forward with her fist pulled back-she snapped it forward at the last second. I instantly threw my own hand up to catch her fist. Thanks to my strength, the force of her punch felt like nothing. I grinned at her and shook my head. Alex scowled at me and then threw her foot forward to kick me in the face-I neatly rolled and dodged it, all the while keeping a hold on her fist. Alex growled with frustration and then tried to punch me with her other hand-my hand flashed up to catch hers.

Alex stared at me with loathing for one second, and then she vainly tried to pull her fists out of my hands-I didn't even notice her struggling to get free until I saw her arms tense and the way her feet were digging into the floor. I frowned, and then released her fists-she stumbled away and then glared at me.

"What the hell do you want, David Kelly? And what the heck are those?" She pointed at my wings, her eyes flickering from my face to my wings.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were doing this a little bit more peacefully," I replied, grinning. "All I want is to be here with you," I muttered, my grin vanishing and turning into a frown.

"What?" Her voice was incredulous-the next second her face was suddenly in front of mine, her dark brown eyes confused.

"Um, it's a long story," I said quietly, turning my head away from her. Thank God she wasn't a violent person. I wasn't much of a violent person either, but I had taken martial arts classes a few years back for self-defense-even if I didn't need it because of my heightened speed and strength.

Alex paused, and then suddenly her hands were on my face. She pulled my head towards her and said fiercely, "You are going to tell me what the hell you are and what you're doing here, at eleven in the night, breaking into my house and beating me up."

I couldn't move away-oh, I could easily pull myself out of her grip of course-but my will power would not get me too. I liked this…The way her warm hands were against my face, her eyes close up to mine-my heart skipped a few beats.

And in one swift movement, I had her in my arms. I heard her breath whoosh and her own heart accelerate. I pulled the balcony door open farther with my foot and soon both of us were bathed in the moonlight. The next second, I leaped over the balcony and let my wings snap out from under me-the air caught from under my wings and soon we were flying high into the sky.

Alex was panicking-her heart was beating faster and her arms had wrapped themselves around my neck. I smiled a little at her panic-I had her with me, alone. "David! What the crap are you doing!? Put me back down!" she cried, her eyes flashing to the ground.

"I'm doing what I've always wanted to do, Alex Nguyen," I replied in a calm voice. Her breathing increased and soon she was cringing into my side. We were high above the ground now-the houses looked like tiny blocks against the ground. I tightened my hold on Alex and beat my wings faster-ignoring her pleas to put her down-and soon the land looked like squares.

"David Kelly, if you don't tell me what the heck you're doing right now, I'm going to jump out of your arms and commit suicide," Alex said in a shaky voice. I laughed-there was no way she'd be able to free herself from my embrace. I wanted her, and here she was, alone with me…

Alex wiggled a little but then gave up when she realized that it was hopeless to free herself. "Would you at least tell me why you have wings?" She asked, turning her face away. I frowned and then said, "I could tell you, but you wouldn't really believe me."

She turned her face back to me, her expression incredulous. "Yeah, I totally won't believe you have wings on your back, we're flying, and that I could fall out of your arms any second now and die. Yeah, I totally think this is all a dream," Alex said sarcastically. She turned her face away from me again.

"Well, I'm an angel, for starters," I said in a calm, smooth voice. I didn't care about what happened next-I just had Alex to myself. I truly did love her…

Alex stared at me for a few seconds. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking-her face was torn of any emotion or expression. "No wonder," I heard her mutter.

"I guess it'll be better if you were on the ground. I could explain it all better, and you won't have a heart attack," I was a bit disappointed that we had to stop flying, but if it made Alex happy that we were on the ground, I didn't mind. I tilted my wings and we dived into a swift descent, Alex curling up into my chest the whole time. I pressed her against my chest, trying to comfort her without words. We spent some time in silence.

Some time later, we touched down in a park, a fountain gurgling and the trees surrounding us. A small public garden led off to our left, and a playground far away to our right. "Is this better, Alex?" I asked, worried that she wouldn't be able to speak after the dive. She answered back, "This is fine, David." Alex began to walk away and off to the garden. I paused, not very sure of what to do, but then followed her.

"So, what's the story?" she asked, not looking at me. I couldn't bear this-had I done something wrong to make her mad? I suddenly found my arms wrapped around her-and the scenery couldn't have been more perfect. Flowers and rose bushes were around us, and a small pond reflected the moonlight. "Please, I couldn't bear it if you turn your face away from me. I've waited for so _long_," I murmured, pulling her closer to me. I adjusted my arms and turned them so that Alex was forced to turn towards me. "The story? The story is that I'm an Angel, banished from the rest of my kind, forced to live among humans forever. I haven't found my one true place among these humans, and now that I've found you, I think I have something to live for," the words gushed out of my mouth, and now I was the one turning away from her. From the corner of my eye, I saw her face turn towards me, her eyes bright in the moonlight. My arms dropped from her back, and now my back was to her.

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know, Alex Nguyen. I nearly died at the age of seventeen in nineteen twenty-one, and I was then born into a world of Angels-they found me acceptable, so they turned me into an Angel before I died. I found the rest of my family members soon afterward-Michael, Samantha, Rachel, Stephanie, Robert, and Richard. We all had died on the same day, so the other Angels saw fit that we should be together. We worked together for sometime, but soon came the…" I couldn't bring myself to explain any further. The reason why we were banished…

I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder. She stepped in front of me and said quietly, "What happened?"

"I can't talk about it," I said bluntly, walking away from her. I stopped at a little bridge that went across the pond-I watched the Koi fish swim about. "The thing is, something happened and my family was banished to wander among humankind forever. We would never fit in. That's the main reason they banished us."

"Oh," I heard Alex say softly. My wings were curled in tight around me, and I leaned on the bridge, my back to the garden. I was facing Alex-her hair shone a little in the moonlight-and she was staring at me with a new perspective. I could tell that immediately. "Well, David, you said that you found me, and that you found your place with me. Is it true then, that you want to be with me?" The way she phrased it made me snap back to the present and find that she had put the side of her head against my chest, and her arms were wrapped around my torso.

"If I said yes, what would you do?" I murmured quietly, bending over and putting my arms around her back. Alex said evenly, "Then if you said yes, then I would be happy to be with you too, you know. I've known from the start that something was up with you-I just couldn't figure it out. I've been doing thinking about you too," she added.

I froze with surprise-she had been thinking about me? "Well, than I say yes. I do need you, and I do want to be with you," I said softly, my hand moving slowly through her hair.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Alex. And now that I've found you-I think I know where I belong. _With you_," and I bent down until my face was level with hers. Her eyes were warm and understanding-she bent in closer to me. "I don't really know who you are, but I know for sure that I'm supposed to be with you too," she said quietly, and I chuckled in response.

The moment was so filled with so many emotions that I nearly forgot to breathe-her eyes were so entrancing in the light. Alex's hands were suddenly on my face, and she leaned in even closer until our noses touched. She paused, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her freeze with shock for a second under my arms, and then she was kissing me back.

The moon shone down from the sky on the both of us, standing on a bridge over a moonlit pond.


	6. Conversations

Chapter 6; Conversations 

Eventually, she pulled away from me, gasping. I hadn't been that much better myself-I had to kneel over to gain some oxygen.

"That was…Nice," I heard her gasp. I gave a breathless laugh in response. "Yeah, I guess it was. What I'm thinking though, is how the hell did you accept that all so fast? Don't humans usually experience a stroke or something when they find out something really surprising?" I asked her, standing straight and leaning against the rail of the bridge. "I mean, you don't really know who I am yet you just…kissed me," I said, hesitating before saying the last two words. They sounded so weird on my tongue.

Alex leaned against the other railing across from me and looked down, biting her lip. "Well, I don't really know," she admitted. "I don't know what happened myself, but it just seemed kinda…right, I guess. Everyone in school know that something's wrong with you guys," Alex finished, glancing up to gauge my reaction.

"What?" My voice was robotic. "Everyone in the school thinks that something's wrong with my family?" I frowned-first day at school and already everyone knew who we were.

"David, in case you haven't noticed, you're hot. And so are your siblings. Also, counting the fact that your family's GPA, it's like you guys are gods or something," Alex turned her face away from me, blushing.

"People think we're hot? And how the hell do people know our GPA?" I wondered, staring up at the sky. That was weird-I haven't experienced anything like that in a long time.

"Yeah, a lot of people think your siblings and you are hot. My friend Diana said so too," Alex said matter-of-factly. "And so do Sarah, Morgan, and Katie. Kim is just sort of…Kim doesn't care that much actually," she said, frowning. Alex glanced over and saw my expression. "Don't worry-I didn't kiss you because you were hot. And a lot of people got curious about you guys," she added.

I stood there dumbstruck.

"David? Is something wrong?" Alex stepped forward and poked my arm. "Did I say something?"

When I didn't answer, she scowled and punched me. "David! Are you there? Are you even going to answer me?" Alex stood in front of my for a few seconds, and when she realized anger wouldn't pull me out of my reverie, she turned her back on me and began to walk away.

That worked-I felt my arms push me away from the railing and my legs moving forward to follow her. I didn't know where we were going, or where she was going for that matter, but she walked ahead of me the whole time. Alex followed a couple of paths, pausing every now and then to make sure I was following, but she kept on moving before I could get a hold on her. Eventually, I called out to her and asked, "Alex? Where are we going?" She didn't answer but kept on going deeper into the garden.

I was beginning to panic-didn't humans need to get at least nine hours of sleep each night to stay healthy? Angels themselves didn't need sleep at all-we could sleep, but normally we could pass right over it.

Alex finally stopped in a small courtyard and sat on a bench. She didn't look at me but settled right on the edge. I stood in front of her for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, but then I sat down next to her and put my arms around her. She did nothing.

"Alex? Are you okay?" My voice was worried. What did I do?

"I'm fine, actually," Alex said, turning towards me and giving me a small smile. What? I didn't get this-first she goes off without me and now she's smiling at me? What?

Apparently, my thoughts must've shone on my face and Alex frowned. "You're confused, aren't you?"she asked, and I rose one eyebrow in response. "I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. It all feels so…confusing," she finished. "I mean, I've been wondering for the past month on what you are. You seemed really…different. I couldn't really get a hold of it-it was like you were an outsider. But then, after the second day of you guys coming to CHHS, everyone was talking about your family…" Her voice faded away.

I hadn't really paid attention to school that much-I'd been preoccupied myself on Alex. People had been talking about us? Did my brothers and sisters know? "So people noticed us instantly, huh," I said lamely.

"Yeah. It was like you guys were famous actors and actresses or something-everyone was wondering about who you guys were and why you came to such a boring little town. My friends and I talked about you and your siblings a lot. They were curious about you guys too, but after a while they dropped it. But I couldn't really figure it out…And I was still trying to figure it out when you came in and totally kidnapped me," Alex concluded, another small smile on her face.

"So you've been thinking about my family for the past month?" I asked, both of my eyebrows raised. "That's interesting. I've been thinking about you for the past month."

At this, Alex suddenly turned in my arms and stared. "What?" was the response she gave to me.

I suddenly became a little uncomfortable-I had never given away all my feelings at once. "Well, the first time I saw you in English, it was weird. It was like, when I looked at you, I had this weird happy feeling or something. I've been wondering about what it was, and I think it was…" My throat constricted for one second, before I finally managed to choke it out. "Love."

I swallowed and stared over her head. "You see, I've been wandering this human world for about eighty years now, and I haven't found anywhere where I could fit in. Sure, I had a family, but other than that we were more or less outsiders to anyone we met. I felt so rejected after what the Grand Council told us after we-" I couldn't go any farther. My promise to not tell anyone of what we had done had silenced me.

Alex looked up at me with solemn eyes for one moment, but then she sighed. "Well, I don't feel like prodding into your personal life, so I'm just going to relax and try and organize what I'm feeling right now." She straightened up a little and leaned her head against my chest. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. And like I said earlier, I don't really know what made me accept you so fast. Fate?" Alex murmured to herself.

We sat in silence for a while, simply contemplating about each other.

I finally broke the quiet by saying, "Don't we have school tomorrow?"

Alex turned towards me, her face incredulous. "Tomorrow's Saturday, David."

When she said my name, I felt my heart give a little leap of joy. However, I did feel a little bit embarrassed. "Well, I don't keep track of time anymore," I said hastily.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "Right, of course you do," she said, patting my arm. I gave a little unsure grin in return.

An idea suddenly formed in my mind. "Hey, maybe tomorrow-or later on today-you want to, um, go out with me?" I said awkwardly. My heart was beating fast-I had absolutely no idea how to do this dating thing very well…

Alex laughed-it was like music to my ears. She sounded so happy! "Why, I'd love to. But considering I have a lot of homework, I need to catch up on my sleep, and do my chores; it might take some time before we can actually go."

I nodded. I could understand this-and besides, I found another way in which to spend more time with her. "I could come to your house and help you out with all your stuff-like your chores, for example. I can do all those and you just get your sleep and your homework done," I grinned at my quick planning.

"Well, then I guess you might as well just fly us back to my house," she said, pushing my arms away and standing up. She then turned towards me and her expression was expectant.

"You're ready to go? Already?" I said, trying to catch up on her own quick decisions. I just shook my head and stood up, brushing away some dirt on my jeans. I remembered that I didn't have a shirt on-so I snapped my wings open and dashed forward to pick Alex up.

Like last time, her breath went out in a _whoosh_ and her heart began to beat faster. "Alex, calm down. I'm not going to drop you," I said teasingly. I felt so happy right now-I had Alex, and I would be able to spend time with her…I let the happiness spread through me. This time, I didn't bother with a running take-off; I just jumped into the air and let my wings propel us into the sky.

The wind rushed past us, my short, golden hair pressed flat against my head. Alex however, clung to me as tight as possible; her arms wrapped around one of mine. "Really though, Alex, I'm not going to drop you," my voice turned serious. She replied back in a shaky voice, "I'm not worried about you dropping me. I'm just afraid of heights," and she curled into my chest.

I could hear her fear-so I forced my wings to beat faster, so as to shorten Alex's suffering of heights.

Another few minutes passed before I finally glided down to her balcony. I gently put her down and waited for her to release her hold on my arm. After some time, Alex managed to pry herself from me and stumble away. I chuckled and caught her before she fell. "You okay there?" I said quietly.

"Um, yeah, I think so," Alex mumbled. She looked a bit dazed. I looked at her, concerned, but then I let it go. It must be the height thing…

Holding her up with an arm, I reached over her and pulled the balcony door open. I then shuffled her through and then went in myself. I slowly pulled the door back in, hoping that a loud click wouldn't waken anyone up. We both froze for one second while the door shut, but then we relaxed and I set her down on the bed.

She looked up at me with the most strangest expression for one second, but then she turned away before I could get anything out of it. I thought about asking her about it, but then I decided not to. She hadn't prodded into my own personal life, so I wouldn't prod hers. Simple as that.

I sat down next to her and stared out the balcony doors, waiting for her to break the silence.

It wasn't uncomfortable-the silence let me pull my thoughts together. It made me question why I had just revealed the fact that I was an angel to a human girl that could tell anyone else at any time. But then again, no one would believe her. I wondered about the feelings that I had felt during the past few hours. I had actually felt _full_ and _happy_ for once.

"'What are you thinking?" Alex asked, leaning against my side.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you, and how I've been holding back those feelings for a month," I told her calmly, wrapping my arm around her. I felt her shift uncomfortably under my arm. "Something wrong?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"No, nothing's wrong," she answered back, but I still felt a little…apprehension? No, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt a little…worried?

"Maybe you just need to get some rest. I've kept you up all night-and we've got a lot of things to do tomorrow," I chuckled and got up off the bed. When I turned around, I saw her pull her hand back-like she had reached out to me or something. I bit my lip but didn't say anything. Her face looked a bit…sad?

Alex, without looking at me, threw the blankets away and then sat down in front of her pillow, her knees pulled up.

I was seriously starting to become worried. Was something wrong? "Alex, seriously, I'm starting to become a little scared here. Is something wrong?"

She just looked at me with blank eyes for a moment, but then she looked down and said softly, "Come here, David."

Unsettled, but nonetheless obedient, I came over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her.

Alex waited for a few seconds, but then she pulled the blankets toward us and then she laid down, her back towards me.

I was just about to ask her about what she was doing but then I held it back. My mind had already answered that question-she wanted me to keep her company while she slept.

"Alex?" I said, unsure of whether or not she would answer.

It took her a few seconds, but I heard her say, "David?"

I only had a few seconds before her tiredness would take control. I turned her over so that she was looking up at me, and then I bent down and hesitated for one split second.

Her heartbeat increased.

I threw away my fears and pressed my lips to hers.

What a wonderful world…


	7. Helper

_Hey guys! This chapter's a bit boring, so you can skim over it if you want. I just did this so you can get a better impression of what Alex's house is like. Also, I have no whatsoever idea what breed Total should be-if you've got any ideas, please, do tell! Thanks again to my Alex&David readers. :)_

_-Zero Kiryu 23_

Chapter 7; Helper

I spent the rest of the night sitting next to her sleeping form. It was quite relaxing, I'd have to say, her soft rhythmic breathing, and that one time where she shifted and her hand had fallen upon mine. It shocked me for a moment, but after a time I relaxed. I didn't need any sleep myself-sure, I could go to sleep if I wanted, but I liked to stay awake in the night. There were a lot more things to do at midnight than there were at noon.

I thought about getting up and exploring her room, but I didn't really feel like going anywhere other than just staying next to Alex. So, the whole entire time Alex was asleep, I just sat there.

Sometime in the early hours of morn, I heard another person in the house wake up, go downstairs, and then go out to a car, which revved away soon afterward. I guessed it was one of Alex's parents.

When sunlight began showing its golden rays through the balcony doors, I raised my hand and gently prodded Alex. "Alex? You gotta wake up if you want to get stuff done," I said softly, still poking her.

"What?" Alex mumbled, her eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. She gave a long yawn and then sat up and stretched. She then looked at me and with an expression of surprise, said, "You're still here?"

"Why wouldn't I still be here? Do you want me to go?" I said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the worry in my voice. I didn't want to leave Alex so soon…

"No, no no!" She hurriedly said, her hand wrapped around mine. "Don't go! I was just surprised that you actually stayed-I mean, don't you have stuff to do at your house?" I could hear her heart beating quickly.

"No, I finished it all yesterday, actually," I chuckled at her panic. "I'm here to help you today, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," she said, looking away and getting off the bed. "I'll be right back," she called after me as she went out of the room.

I paused for a few seconds, wondering whether or not I should go out of her room and find the kitchen and try to make her breakfast, but then I decided not to. Better take this time and familiarize myself with her room first.

I glanced down at the blanket-a light blue that turned white in the sunlight. The pillow had a light blue covering over it too. I looked up and to the side-she had small nightstand, which was painted white. I scanned her room and confirmed the fact that most of the furniture in this room was white, with intricate designs around the edges. I leaned off the bed and began tracing the swirls and patterns on her nightstand while I waited for her to come back.

My mind wandered; I thought about how Michael and Samantha wouldn't care less about me going out. They knew as well as I do that I wouldn't do anything stupid to reveal our secret…

But was telling Alex a stupid idea?

I shook my head, trying to clear it of these thoughts. I should not doubt Alex's trust-I knew that she would keep it a secret. I tried some breathing exercises and managed to calm myself down. Alex wouldn't betray my secret to anyone; people would think she was crazy.

A minute later, Alex came in, her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ready?" She said a little breathlessly-it seemed like she had rushed to do her morning wake-up routine.

I leaped smoothly out of her bed and grinned, trying to hide my worries. "Ready."

We went out of her room and down the stairs-her house was extremely clean and organized. Everything was in perfect order-Rachel would've gone berserk at all this cleanliness. Rachel's room was more or less a junkyard of scrap metal and wires-going in there barefoot would be like having your foot attacked by killer ants.

"Clean, much?" I asked her, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Well, what do you expect? My mom's a neat-freak," she said without looking at me. I chuckled in response.

After we went down the stairs, she guided me towards her even-more-organized kitchen. Everything was scrubbed clean, and every single thing that needed to be washed was washed and put in the appropriate cabinets. Everything here was either silver or gray; there was a small island and everything had a granite surface. The stove was a metallic silver, as was the fridge.

"This is nice," I said absent-mindedly, my hand drawing streaks and curves on the little island's surface.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Alex said while she headed over to the fridge. I couldn't help but look at her- was just so beautiful! Her composure was straight and she walked forward with smooth, grace.

I hadn't noticed that I had been staring at her with such intensity when she came back to the island and laid a bowl and a box of cereal down. Alex glanced at me and said, "What?"

"Um, nothing," I said, shaking my head. "Well, no, that's a lie. I'm just marveling at how beautiful you are," I said, grinning.

"Oh wow, um, thanks," she said, giving a small smile and dumping cereal into the bowl.

"Well, after you get some food in you, what are we doing after this?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Well, we're going to go out and feed the dog," Alex said, looking up after a bite of cereal. "And then I guess we have to come back here, do homework, clean the house-," she stuttered a little after seeing my expression-"Okay, ignore cleaning the house, and then I guess we can just hang out," Alex finished, giving a little smile.

"Sounds good to me," I said, tapping out a little beat on the counter. Alex would never tell anyone my secret. I knew she wouldn't…

Alex finished her breakfast, both of us silent. She tossed it into the sink and then headed out to the backyard with my following.

I had never known dogs could be so energetic.

The second I had placed my foot outside, the dog was suddenly there, barking and scrabbling at my leg.

What made it comical, however, was the fact that it was tiny. It'd probably fit in my hand-tail and all. My face was incredulous as I saw the tiny ball of fur leaping and barking (or yelping) at my foot, its little paws scratching persistently against me.

The next second, I heard Alex laughing.

Disbelief had covered my face, but the next second, I found myself feeling a little embarrassed but grinning all the same. I bent down and picked up the dog with two fingers-he was so light, in fact, that it felt like I was carrying a pencil. When you added in my extra strength, it was like carrying a tissue.

"Cute dog," I said, chuckling at the dog's attempt to lick my face. Alex was struggling to stop the laughter-she was turned away, but I could see her shoulders shaking from her attempt to stop the giggling.

"You have a nice laugh," I said, laughing too as I put the dog down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Nice laugh? Compared to yours, it sounds like a nerd's laugh," Alex said, chuckling. "Aw, man. I haven't laughed like that in forever."

Soon afterward, with me still chuckling, she gave the food to the energetic dog-named Total-and we headed back inside (Alex had to put Total's food bowl far away so I could go inside safely).

"Homework?" I asked lightly, knowing very well that teenagers hated homework.

"Yeah. Having you here though, makes it bearable," Alex said, dumping the contents of her backpack onto the floor of the living room.

I sat next to her while she struggled to finish her homework-every now and then, I'd point out something and she'd stare at me with a look of irritation. "David, I'm supposed to do this myself," she'd remind me every now and then.

Once, when her irritation at trying to figure out a problem took over, she threw her pencil on the ground and leaned against me. "I don't want to do this," Alex complained, glaring at her homework.

"C'mon Alex. I know you can do this. Don't you want to hang out with me?" I said softly, giving her a little hug. She looked at me with a strange expression, and then sighed. She picked up her pencil, picked up her homework, and then began another round of struggling.

We spent a good couple hours, me waiting for Alex to be done and Alex fighting her way through the mountains of homework. Thanks to my own previous times of education, I already had my education permanently fixed within my mind-so no trouble in school or homework.

Alex finally finished when noon had barely past. Her relief was obvious; she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. "Finally, thank God that's done. Well, now that I'm done with homework, what do want to do now?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"We could go grab a lunch somewhere and just hang," I said, lying down next to her. "Oh! I need to show you something. It's really cool," I said excited. She would totally love it if it weren't for her fear of heights…

"Sounds good," she said, standing up. "I'll go change and then we'll go."

I watched her jog upstairs.

Alex wouldn't betray my secret. She wouldn't. I knew she wouldn't.


End file.
